Soul Mates
by bamfhowell
Summary: Dan and Phil meet each other again when they're at a Fall Out Boy again.


"Dan, can I please go with you to the Fall Out Boy concert?"

Dan rolled his eyes at his little brother for the millionth time that night.

Dan Howell was currently sitting on his bed and he was getting ready to leave his house for the night to hang out with some of his friends for a concert.

It was about 6 o'clock in the evening. He was going to see one of his favorite bands live; which happened to be Fall Out Boy. This would be his fourth time seeing them live and he couldn't be more excited about it. Dan was such a huge fan of Fall Out Boy. He's loved them for years now. Plus, he always had such a good time at their concerts and this time he was going with his two best friends, Chris and PJ, which actually made it even more special to him. They've never gone to a concert together. It was going to be PJ's first concert as well.

"You can't come. Mum already said no and you're too young anyways," Dan told him.

"I'm 13. You went to your first concert when you were 14!" Alex, Dan's little brother, yelled.

Dan sighed. "Go talk to mom about this. It's too late anyways... the concert's sold out," he snapped.

"But, you have two extra tickets!" Alex whined as he stomped his feet.

Dan sighed. "Yeah and they're for Chris and PJ so stop asking me about this," he warned.

"Pretty please?" Alex begged, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Dan sighed in frustration. "MUM! Will you tell Adrian to leave me alone?!" He shouted.

"Alexander!" Alex huffed and then he stormed out of Dan's bedroom.

Dan smirked. He stood up from his bed. He made sure he had his wallet, tickets and cell phone. Dan took a deep breath as he stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his usually black, skinny jeans with his favorite Fall Out Boy shirt. Dan finally turned around and walked out of his bedroom. The concert wasn't start until 7 o'clock but Dan was meeting up with Chris and PJ an hour before. It was always best to leave early for a concert, Dan thought.

"I'm leaving!" Dan shouted before he finally walked out of the house. Dan looked up and smiled as soon as he saw that Chris and PJ were just pulling into his driveway. Chris was the oldest of the group of boys so luckily, he knew how to drive. Dan was 16, as well as PJ. Chris was 17. Dan walked off of the porch and then he walked over to the car. He opened the door and climbed into the backseat. Dan looked up at Chris, who was driving.

"Hey!" Chris greeted. "Do you have the tickets and everything?" He asked.

"Yeah," Dan pulled the tickets out of his pocket. "Got everything." Chris smiled.

"I am so excited for this concert," PJ said.

Dan smiled. "They're amazing live! And... not to mention, they're absolutely hilarious on stage which makes everything more better. Seriously, the best," he said.

Chris laughed. "Let's get going. I wanna get there early," he said.

Dan nodded. "I hope we get lucky and get to meet the band tonight!" He exclaimed.

PJ gasped. "Don't get my hopes up, Dan!" He yelled.

Chris laughed at him. "Alright, let's go," he said. They finally pulled out of the driveway.

A half an hour later; Dan, Chris and PJ were finally at the concert.

They had already got checked in and were walking to their seats were. The concert was outside and the weather was nice. Everything was absolutely perfect.

Dan was walking in front of Chris and PJ, as he usually did.

Chris and PJ were dating and had been for a year now. Dan only just found out about their relationship a few months ago but he didn't care about it. He only cared that his friends were happy together, and he knew that they were. Dan wasn't watching where he was going and he gasped as soon as he ran into somebody. He looked up with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you," Dan quickly apologized.

Chris and PJ raised their eyebrows as they looked at each other.

Dan took a deep breath as he stared at the boy in front of him. The dark haired boy seemed rather familiar to him. Dan's swore that he's seen those bright blue eyes before. "I-I should have looked where I was going. I'm sorry." Dan whispered. Dan hated that he was so clumsy and just socially awkward altogether. He had been this way his whole life.

"It's fine. I wasn't exactly looking where I was going either," The boy said.

"H-Have I seen you before? You look very familiar," Dan said as he stared at him.

"I'm not sure. My name's Phil. Does that ring a bell?" The boy, 'Phil', asked.

"Um... I actually don't know anyone named Phil. But, I swear that I've seen you before. I've seen you somewhere, I just don't know exactly where," Dan bit his lip nervously as he stared at Phil. "I probably sound like a psycho right now." He said. He rolled his eyes.

Phil laughed and shook his head. "No, you don't... you're fine," he said.

"Dan, we have to get to our seats," Chris warned.

Dan frowned and looked over at him. "You guys go ahead and get our seats. Don't let anyone take mine. I'll be there in a few minutes. I promise," he said.

Chris sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Don't be too long," he said. He reached over and grabbed PJ's hand and then they walked away from Dan.

Dan looked back over at Phil and then it hit him. "I know who you are!" Phil raised his eyebrows. "I've seen you at other concerts before. We've ran into each other a couple times and sat next to each other a few times as well. I knew I've seen you from somewhere."

"Wow, really?" Phil asked. He smiled as he stared at Dan. "That's so weird how we keep running into each other at concerts like this," he said.

Dan nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's like fate or something brought us together again. You must have good music taste then if we keep going to the same concerts. I mean; I've seen you at Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Muse…" He started to say. "Hey, is there any chance we're sitting next to each other this concert?" Dan asked curiously.

Phil laughed at him and then he pulled out his ticket, Dan also pulled out his ticket. Phil walked over to him and they put their tickets next to each other.

Dan smiled as he looked over at Phil. "Wow, this is weird..."

"Would you look at that?" Phil asked when he saw they were sitting next to each other.

"Well, shall we go to our seats then before it gets too crowded?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil again. Phil smiled and nodded. They finally walked to their seats together.

Chris looked over and immediately sighed in relief when he saw that Dan walking up to them. PJ also looked over and smiled when he saw Dan. "It's about bloody time. I thought you'd have gotten lost or something!" Chris yelled at Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes. "I was just talking to Phil, alright? You can relax," he said. He and Phil sat down in their seats. "How much longer until it starts?" Dan asked as he looked over at Chris.

"About 20 minutes, or something like that..." PJ said.

Phil looked over at them. "Do you guys know who's opening for them?" He asked curiously.

"I think Panic! At The Disco is. Oh, I'm Chris by the way!" Chris said with a smile.

"And I'm PJ," PJ quickly added as he looked up at Phil.

Dan smiled as he looked at them back and forth.

"Oh, hi. I'm Phil! It's nice to meet you," he said.

Chris nodded, giving him a smile. "Likewise," he said.

Dan looked over at Phil again. "How long have you liked Fall Out Boy?" He asked curiously.

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember exactly... about a year or two. I have no idea how I discovered them but I'm glad I did," he told Dan.

Dan nodded. "What's your favorite song?" He asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, you know?" Phil said.

Dan smiled innocently. "How else am I supposed to get to know you?" He asked.

Phil laughed. "I'm not sure. There are too many good ones. I don't think I can choose!"

Dan also laughed. "I quite like Sugar, We're Going Down. It's such a classic." Dan said.

Phil smiled. "I love that one!" He exclaimed.

PJ smiled and he looked over at Dan. "Dan's blushing. He's totally got a crush on this guy."

Chris laughed. "Dan never blushes," he said as he looked at PJ.

"Trust me, he's blushing..." PJ whispered as he looked back at Dan.

"What about you then? How long have you known about them?" Phil asked.

"Probably the same amount of time as you, maybe a little longer. Probably around three years or something. It feels like I've been listening to them my whole life. This is my fourth time seeing them in concert, actually..." Dan told him.

Phil raised his eyes. "Wow! Fourth time seeing them? Lucky you. This is my second time. They're pretty amazing live, if I'm being honest here..." He said.

Dan nodded. "I know right? They're fucking amazing live! They blow me away every time I see them!" Dan agreed. Phil laughed at him. "This is Chris and PJ's first time seeing them in concert." Dan smirked as he looked over at Chris and PJ.

PJ rolled his eyes. "Shut up!" He whined.

Chris laughed. "And not to mention, PJ's first concert," he added.

"You guys are mean!" PJ pouted and crossed his arms against his chest.

Dan laughed and shook his head. "You're so easy," he said jokingly.

Two hours later and the concert was finally over.

Dan couldn't believe how amazing the concert was tonight. He had such a good time and he was thankful that he got to sit next to Phil. They sang every single word at the top of their lungs and screamed the whole night. Dan was pretty sure that he would wake up tomorrow with no voice but it was going to be totally worth it as he enjoyed the concert so much.

"That concert was so fucking amazing!" Dan yelled excitedly as he and Phil were walking away from their seats. Dan's voice was cracking just a little bit but he didn't really care about his voice at the moment. He would just have to worry about that later.

Chris and PJ had already left Dan but Dan didn't really care about that either. He wanted to hang out with Phil more, for as long as he could. They had definitely bonded over talking about their favorite things about Fall Out Boy. Dan hoped that this wasn't the end of something and that he would actually be able to start a friendship with Phil. He seemed like a cool guy and wanted to get to know him a little more.

"I know. I didn't want it to end! It was so good," Phil said. He sighed happily. Phil looked over and blinked a few times when he saw a security guard walking up to them. "Why is that security guard walking up to us?" Phil asked. They both immediately stopped walking.

"Don't worry, you boys aren't in trouble," The security guard said.

Dan sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God... because my mum would have never let me go to another concert again if I got in trouble," he said.

Phil laughed and he looked back at the security, biting is lip slightly.

"How would you two like to meet the band?" The security guard asked.

Dan gasped with shock. "The band?! Are you actually kidding me? This isn't a prank is it?" He asked as he looked around a few seconds before he looked at the security guard.

Phil stared at him with shock, too stunned to say anything.

"No, of course it's not a prank. Every show the band picks a couple of fans and they happened to see you two in the crowd during the concert." He explained.

Dan squealed excitedly, not really caring if he sounded like a fangirl.

"I take that as a yes?" The security guard asked them. Both Dan and Phil nodded as they were too shocked to say anything. "Follow me then."

Dan looked over at Phil, who was just as shocked as he was.

"Is this actually happening?" Phil whispered as he looked back at Dan.

Dan grabbed Phil's arm and they started to follow the security guard. "Chris and PJ are gonna murder me when they hear about this later," Dan whispered. Phil laughed. They followed the security guard for a bit more until they finally made it to Fall Out Boy's dressing room. "Oh my…God." Dan took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

"Come on." The security guard told them. He opened the door and they walked inside.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock as soon as he saw them. He couldn't believe that he was actually meeting Fall Out Boy in person. Sure, seeing them in concert was amazing and everything he could have asked for but meeting them in person was a whole other thing.

Dan's heart was pounding against his chest. He didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"Ah, so you guys are the lucky fans that get to meet us tonight!"

Dan's eyes went wide as soon as he heard Patrick's voice. "We love you guys! The concert was amazing!" Dan immediately looked over at Phil with shock.

Phil was being a lot more calm than he was and he had no idea how he was so calm when they were in the same room as Fall Out Boy. "Is it true that you guys saw us in the crowd earlier tonight?" Phil asked curiously, biting his lip slightly.

Patrick smiled and nodded. "Pete spotted you two, said you guys were singing all the words."

Pete nodded. "Yeah. It was pretty awesome seeing you guys singing all the words to every song. We love fans that sing along to songs like you guys," he said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Phil!" Phil said excitedly. He looked over at Dan and nudged him.

Dan jumped, blinking a few times. "Oh, um… my name is Dan," he told them. He was surprised that he was able to get that full sentence out without stuttering.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Patrick said.

Phil smiled. "Thank you for letting us meet you," he said.

"So, is this the first concert you've been to of ours?" He asked.

Phil shook his head. "This is my second time and Dan's fourth," he said.

Patrick raised his eyebrows."Really? This is your fourth concert?" He asked.

Dan blushed and nodded. "Yeah. I-I never miss you guys when you come to the UK. I beg and cry until my mum says that I can go..." Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders. "Can we get a picture with you guys?" Dan asked nervously as he looked up at them for the first time.

"Of course you can get pictures!" Joe told him.

Dan smiled. He and Phil both immediately took out their phones.

Dan and Phil took a group photo with Fall Out Boy and then they were able to take individual photos with the band. Dan had finally calmed down after a couple of minutes.

"Oh, I was just wondering... is there any chance that I could get you to say hi to my friends on video?" Dan asked as he looked up at Patrick. "They were sitting next to me at the concert and they're such huge fans as well," Dan told him.

Patrick smiled. "Of course! I think we saw them as well," he said.

Dan smiled and then he pulled out his camera again and turned it on video.

"Is it filming?" Patrick asked. Dan nodded. "Okay, what are their names?"

"Chris and PJ," Dan told him.

Patrick nodded. "Hey, Chris and PJ! Thanks for coming to the concert tonight! We hope that you enjoyed it and had as much fun as we did! Do you guys want to say anything?" Patrick asked as he looked over at the other three guys.

Pete looked over at them. "You guys rock, Chris and PJ!" Pete yelled.

Phil, who was standing next to Pete, let out a laugh.

"Keep on rockin'!" Joe yelled. Dan held in his laugh.

"Yeah, what they said! You rock!" Andy yelled.

"Is that good?" Patrick asked as he looked at Dan.

Dan smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you! It's perfect," he said. He stopped filming and put his phone away. "They're going to die when they see this." He laughed.

Dan and Phil were able to spend about 10 more minutes with the band, just chatting with them until they finally had to leave. They were still shocked that they met the band.

"Did that actually just happen? Am I dreaming? Did we really meet Fall Out Boy?" Dan asked as he and Phil started walking towards the parking lot.

"They're so cool! They're probably the nicest people I've ever met," Phil said.

Dan nodded. "Shit! I have to call Chris and PJ. They're my ride home," Dan said. He immediately stopped walking and then he pulled out his phone.

Phil blinked a few times as he looked over at him.

Dan bit his lip as he called Chris. "Please pick up," he whispered.

"Hello?" Chris asked when he answered his phone a few seconds later.

"Hey! Please tell me you didn't leave without me," Dan begged.

Chris laughed. "No. We're waiting in the car. Where are you? Did you get lost?" He asked.

"Why do you keep thinking I'm going to get lost?" Dan asked.

Phil raised his eyebrows as he watched Dan, chuckling a bit to himself.

"Because you told me about that one time you got lost at the Muse concert," Chris said.

Dan laughed. "Okay, whatever... that one time. Besides, that concert was packed with people. Anyways, I'm with Phil. I'm walking back to the car right now," he said.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes then." Chris said. They hung up on each other.

Dan sighed and then he looked up at Phil. "So, I was wondering… do you think we could hang out sometime? Maybe, outside of a concert?" He asked nervously.

Phil smiled and nodded. "I would absolutely love that. Can I get your number?" He asked.

They both pulled out they're cell phone and exchanged numbers.

Dan bit his lip as he looked at Phil again. "Thanks," he said.

"I'll call you tomorrow and we'll figure something out?" Phil said. Dan nodded. "It was really nice hanging out with you tonight. I can't believe we met Fall Out Boy."

"I know. I'm actually still shaking from meeting them-" Dan laughed. "I'm never going to forget this night. I'm pretty sure we're meant to be soul mates." Dan said.

Phil laughed. "Most definitely. Well, I have to get going. I'll see you later?" He asked.

Dan nodded. "Of course!" Dan said. They gave each other a friendly hug. Dan almost didn't want to let go of him but Phil finally pulled away from the hug. He smiled at Dan one last time before he turned around and walked away. Dan sighed. "See you later, Phil."

10 minutes later; Dan finally made it back to Chris's car. He was just getting into his car.

"What the hell took you so long?" Chris asked. Dan looked up at him.

"You're going to absolutely kill me-" He began to say.

"Why are we going to kill you?" Chris asked curiously.

"I have something to show you." He added.

Both Chris and PJ looked back at him. "What?" PJ asked.

Dan pulled out his camera and then he pulled up the video he got for Chris and PJ. "Get ready to die..." Dan handed Chris the video. "Press play." He told Chris.

Chris raised his eyebrows and did as he was told and the video started playing.

"Hey, Chris and PJ!" Chris gasped as soon as he saw Patrick.

"What the actually hell? YOU MET FALL OUT BOY?!" PJ yelled with shock.

Dan went into laughter. "I told you were going to die!"


End file.
